


Wer braucht schon Schicksal

by Posteule



Series: de_bingo Runde 3 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posteule/pseuds/Posteule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Anschlag auf die Starfleet Academy bringt die spätere Brückencrew der Enterprise vor ihrem Aufenthalt auf dem Raumschiff, das einmal ihr Zuhause sein wird, zusammen. Dementsprechend anders verläuft auch ihr Schicksal – und das der Welten in ihrem Orbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorwort

**Author's Note:**

> Neben der Teilnahme am Wettbewerb "Kunterbunt" deckt diese FanFic mein Bingo-Kästchen "schlechter Tag" ab.

Manchmal denke ich, ich sollte dringend aufhören, mich bei Wettbewerben anzumelden – und dann sehe ich doch wieder einen, dem ich einfach nicht widerstehen kann und ich lasse mich doch wieder auf die Teilnehmerliste setzen.

Ähnlich wird diese kleine Story entstehen, die mein Beitrag zu [Phanes](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Phanes)‘ Wettbewerb [Kunterbunt](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/28000) ist. Wundert euch nicht, wenn euch das Ganze wie eine feucht-fröhliche, leicht verrückte und etwas planlose Reise durchs Unbekannte vorkommt. Genau das ist es nämlich, ich habe genauso wenig eine Ahnung, in was für eine Richtung uns die Vorgaben und meine Muse führen werden (was die Titel- und Namensfindung noch eine ganze Nummer schwieriger gemacht hat, wie ich mitteilen muss, was ich vorher für unmöglich hielt), aber immerhin sind wir hier im Star Trek-Fandom – überraschende Wendungen dürften bei dem Quellenmaterial keinen mehr überraschen.

 

Der Wettbewerb läuft nach folgendem Muster ab:

In jeder Runde gibt ein anderer Teilnehmer ein Wort vor, dass in dem Kapitel/OS der Runde vorkommen muss – zusammen mit den Worten der vorherigen Runden, ähnlich dem Prinzip von „Ich packe in meinen Koffer ein“, wem dieses Spiel etwas sagt.

Außerdem musste jeder Teilnehmer vor Beginn des Wettbewerbs eine durchnummerierte Liste mit 10 Charakteren seines Fandoms erstellen, für die wir jede Runde Aufgaben gestellt bekommen, ähnlich den Vorgaben eines Memes (meine Liste findet ihr etwas weiter unten).

Hinzu kommt ein plötzliches Ereignis, dass uns irgendwann während der Schreibzeit von Phanes per Mail zugeschickt wird und nach Erhalt sofort eingebaut werden muss.

 

 

Story-Details (Update 14.10.14)

_Titel:_ Wer braucht schon Schicksal

 _Summary:_ Ein Anschlag auf die Starfleet Academy bringt die spätere Brückencrew der Enterprise vor ihrem Aufenthalt auf dem Raumschiff, das einmal ihr Zuhause sein wird, zusammen. Dementsprechend anders verläuft auch ihr Schicksal – und das der Welten in ihrem Orbit. 

 _Rating:_ vorläufig P16 Slash

 _Genre:_ AC (alternate Canon) während der Academy-Zeit, romantische Komödie, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, ein bisschen Smut, Abenteuer/Action, vermutlich Drama

 _Pairing(s):_ pre-Spock/Jim Kirk, einseitiges Uhura/Spock, friends with benefits Gaila/Jim Kirk

 _Charaktere:_ James Tiberius Kirk, Nyota Uhura, Spock, Leonard “Bones” McCoy, Montgomery “Scotty” Scott, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, Gaila, Amanda Grayson, Sarek, Christopher Pike, OCs

 _Warnungen:_ McCoys und Jims nicht ganz jugendfreie Sprache, Gespräche über Canon-Sklaverei, Gaila, Jims dreckige Gedanken, Sexismus, Xenophobie, Homophobie (alles drei nicht von den Hauptcharakteren), Geiselnahme, Terrorismus

 

 

Charakterliste

1\. James Tiberius Kirk

2\. Spock

3\. Leonard „Bones“* Horatio McCoy

4\. Nyota Uhura

5\. Montgomery „Scotty“ Scott

6\. Hikaru Sulu

7\. Pavel Andreievich Chekov

8\. Gaila

9\. Amanda Grayson

10\. Sarek

 

*ich benutze für McCoy den englischen Spitznamen, weil ich „Pille“ in der deutschen Synchro einfach lächerlich finde

 

Vorgaben findet ihr immer am Ende eines Kapitels. Und jetzt bleibt mir nichts anderes, als euch viel Spaß und einen guten Ritt zu wünschen.


	2. Schwarz wie das All

„Pssst, hey! Uhura!“

Nyota Uhura, Kadettin im zweiten Jahr der universal angesehenen Starfleet Academy, schloss gequält die Augen, als sie zum wiederholten Mal das Zischen ihres Hintermanns in ihrem Ohr vernahm. Kirk war heute wieder einmal besonders hartnäckig. Verstand der Dorftrottel denn nicht, dass es einen Grund gab, dass sie seine Versuche, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, seit einer halben Stunde ignorierte? Normalerweise hätte sie das auch weiterhin getan, alleine deshalb, um ihm nicht den Triumph eines Siegs zu überlassen, aber mittlerweile starrten die Kadetten um sie herum _Nyota_ schon böse an. Als ob sie etwas dagegen machen könnte, dass dieser Idiot sie beim Zuhören störte!

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wandte den Oberkörper leicht zur Seite, um Kirk ohne sich umzudrehen klar zu machen, dass sie mit ihm redete.

„Hör mir mal zu, du Ignorant. Wenn du diesen Kurs nicht Ernst nimmst und dich stattdessen lieber über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten unterhalten möchtest, kann ich dir das nicht verbieten. Aber dann tue das woanders und nicht mit mir, besser noch, bleib besser gleich Zuhause! Und jetzt halt deinen Mund, ich möchte mich im Gegensatz zu dir auf den Vortrag von Professor Vro konzentrieren!“

Für ein paar Minuten blieb es ruhig und Nyota richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit zufrieden wieder auf den Betazoid, der an der Stirnseite des Raumes noch immer munter über die oberste Direktive schwadronierte und scheinbar nicht bemerkt hatte, das zwischen seinen Studenten Unruhe herrschte. Die Projektion eines Sternencluster drehte sich langsam über seinem Stehpult im Kreis und Nyota beeilte sich, die Projektion mit ihrem PADD zu synchronisieren, um später alle nötigen Daten für ihre Hausarbeit zur Hand zu haben.

Ein Piksen im Nacken ließ sie jedoch erbost herumfahren, bevor die Übertragung abgeschlossen war.

„Sag mal spinnst du, Kirk?“, zischte sie, deutlich vernehmbar. „Was an den Worten _Lass mich in Ruhe_ will nicht in deinen harten Schädel, hm?“

Kirk hatte sich über die Rückenlehne von Uhuras Sitz gelehnt und mit dem Stylus, den die Kadetten für ihre Notizen benutzten, die empfindliche Haut knapp unter ihrem Haaransatz berührt. Er blinzelte unschuldig mit seinen großen, blauen Augen, aber das zufriedene Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sprach eine andere Sprache. Er war offenbar sehr zufrieden damit, sein Ziel erreicht zu haben und seine Mitschülerin so weit zu reizen, dass sie die Beherrschung  verlor und ihm _endlich_ die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Bevor ihr jedoch antworten konnte, räusperte sich hinter ihnen jemand vernehmlich.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Kadetten?“

Professor Vro war für gewöhnlich eine sehr stille Person, die nur dann aus ihrem Schneckenhaus hervorkam, wenn er über seine Leidenschaft reden durfte: Intergalaktisches Recht und die Vorschriften, die die Föderation und Starfleet regelten. Die restliche Zeit fehlte es ihm an Selbstvertrauen und er war unter den Schülern dafür bekannt, vor allem kleinere Vergehen nur selten zu bestrafen. Auch jetzt schweifte sein Blick nervös zwischen Kirk und Uhura hin und her, offenbar nicht sicher, wie er die Störenfriede behandeln sollte.

„Aber nein, Sir. Alles bestens. Kadett Uhura hat mir nur meinen Stylus aufgehoben, der unter ihren Sitz gerollt war.“ Die Lüge ging so einfach über Kirks Lippen, es hätte beinahe die Wahrheit sein können. Als Kommunikationsspezialistin sah Uhura die kleinen Ticks, die Kirks Worten Lüge straften, aber sein charmantes Lächeln und die selbstbewusste Haltung verunsicherten den Betazoid nur noch mehr. Uhura fragte sich, ob die Gerüchte tatsächlich stimmten – Betazoiden konnten Unwahrheiten mit ihrer Empathie für gewöhnlich Meilen gegen den Wind riechen. Es kursierte jedoch die Geschichte, dass Vros Empathie seit einem Unfall in seiner Kindheit geschwächt war, wodurch sich auch sein restliches Verhalten erklären ließe. Die Empathie war schließlich für einen Betazoid wie ein sechster Sinn, auf den sie sich voll und ganz verließen. Sie auch nur zum Teil zu verlieren, musste wie eine Verstümmelung sein.

„Natürlich, natürlich. Wenn Sie dann bitte wieder leise sein könnten, damit wir mit der Lektion fortfahren können?“

Uhura warf Kirk einen letzenden, vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder nach vorne wandte und Professor Vro ermutigend zunickte. Ein weiteres Mal würde sie sich nicht von Kirk zur Weißglut treiben lassen.

 

„Hey, Uhura, jetzt warte doch mal!“

Mit fest entschlossenem Schritt schlängelte Nyota sich zwischen den entgegenkommenden Kadetten hindurch in Richtung Cafeteria. Kirk ignorierte sie – er hatte für heute schon genug angerichtet und ihr war nicht danach, sich auch nur eine Sekunde mehr mit dem Störenfried zu beschäftigen.

In der Cafeteria schnappte sie sich ein Tablett von einem der bereitstehenden Stapel und ließ sich von der Küchengehilfin einen Teller mit Kartoffelgratin füllen. Echtes Essen mochte teurer sein als die synthetisierte Variante, aber nach ihrem Abschluss würde sie von letzterem noch lange genug leben müssen, sollte sie einen Posten auf einem Raumschiff bekommen. Einen Moment lang schweifte ihr Blick suchend durch die Menge an rot gekleideten Personen, bis ihr Blick an einer jungen Frau mit grüner Haut und roten Locken hängen blieb, die ihr heftig zuwinkte.

Lächelnd ging sie auf ihre Mitbewohnerin zu und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf die Plastikbank fallen.

„Hey, Gaila, wie war dein Tech-Lab?“ Die Orionerin zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Wie immer. Wenn man einmal unter den Argusaugen von Professor Spock geschuftet hat, langweilt einen Doktor Antares eher. Aber hey, ich habe auch eine Frage an dich: Erinnerst du dich an die Oldies Nacht im Club neulich?“

Uhura sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Gaila, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich in letzter Zeit kaum Zeit zum Feiern hatte. Auf der Oldies Nacht warst du ganz sicherlich alleine?“ Gaila blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ach, tatsächlich? Dann muss ich mir wohl ein weibliches Onenightstand angelacht haben – ich erinnere mich ganz sicher an Kurven an diesem Abend. Naja, vielleicht kannst du mir ja trotzdem helfen. Ich habe seit heute Morgen diese Melodie im Kopf, aber ich erinner mich nur an einen Teil des Textes.“ Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief, sodass ein paar ihrer Locken ihr ins Gesicht fielen, und begann zu summen, bevor sie die Stimme zum Singen erhob: „Sex bomb, sex bomb. I’m a sex bomb! I can give it to you when you need to come along. Sex bomb, sex bomb, I’m a sex bomb! And baby, I can turn you on.”

Schallendes Lachen erklang zu ihrer Rechten und Nyota sah wütend zu Kirk auf, der an ihrem Tisch aufgetaucht war.

„Gaila, Schätzchen, ich fürchte, der Text geht ein wenig anders.“ Die Orionerin winkte ab.

„Ach, Humbug! Das nennt man kreative Interpretation und keiner kann behaupten, dass es nicht wahr ist!“ Sie strahlte praktisch, als Jim ohne zu zögern nickte.

„Das kann tatsächlich keiner. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass selbst ein Vulkanier dir da zustimmen müsste, immerhin wäre es nicht logisch, da dich deine Pheromone im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu einer Sexbombe machen.“ Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich neben Gaila auf die Bank und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Gaila schien das nicht weiter zu stören; sie lehnte sich an ihn und begann, weiter leise vor sich hin zu singen, noch immer mit dem leicht umgedichteten Text, der auch Nyota ein Lächeln entlockt hatte. Jetzt sah sie jedoch Kirk mit verengten Augen an.

„Geh weg, Kirk, du verdirbst mir den Appetit. Keiner will dich hier haben.“ Gespielt theatralisch fasste er sich an die Brust, doch sie konnte für einen Augenblick echten Schmerz in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. Fast taten ihr ihre Worte leid, die vielleicht ein wenig härter geklungen hatten, als sie gemeint waren.

„Uhura, du verletzt mich! Bin ich dir denn wirklich so zuwider, dass du in meiner Gegenwart nichts essen kannst? Aber wenigstens du willst mich hier haben, oder, Gaila?“ Die Orionerin schien für einen Augenblick zu überlegen, doch dann nickte sie lachend.

„Natürlich, Jimmy. Alleine für das Kompliment eben hättest du einen Freipass verdient.“

„Ach, wegen meinen Komplimenten hältst du mich aus? Nicht wegen meiner charismatischen Persönlichkeit, meinem heißen Körper und dem guten Sex?“

„Guten Sex und heiße Menschen kriege ich auch im Club, aber du gibst die besten Komplimente. Du darfst dich geschmeichelt fühlen, wir Orioner sind da sehr anspruchsvoll!“

„Na, da hast du jetzt aber gerade noch einmal die Kurve gekratzt. Ansonsten hätte ich dich nicht zu meiner Halloween-Party eingeladen.“

„Halloween-Party?“ Gaila beugte sich interessiert zu ihm herüber und stützte ihre Ellbogen auf seinen Schultern ab. Andere Menschen hätten sich unwohl dabei gefühlt, dass jemand ihre Privatsphäre einfach so für sich beanspruchte, aber Kirk schien die Nähe gar nichts auszumachen. Viel eher badete er in Gailas ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit. Uhura hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Kirk eine Rampensau mit Egoproblemen war.

„Genau, die Halloween-Party des Xenolinguistik-Club. Deshalb habe ich dich vorhin auch so hartnäckig verfolgt, Uhura. Egal, was du von mir hältst, ich weiß für gewöhnlich schon, wann ich unerwünscht bin, aber ich brauche deine Unterschrift für die Einverständniserklärung“, sagte er an Uhura gewandt. Die zog die Nase kraus, musste im Stillen zugeben, dass Kirks Pläne für die Feier ziemlich gut waren. Sie hatten den Vorschlag in der letzen Clubsetzung lang und breit diskutiert und bereits Kirks erste grobe Planung war ziemlich anständig für eine erste Skizze gewesen.

„Ooooh, eine Party von Jimmy _und_ Uhura!“ Gaila klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Das muss ja gut werden! Gibt es denn auch Karaoke? Ich weiß, es nervt, aber ich bekomme das Lied einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.“ Wie um die Aussage zu beweisen, fing sie erneut an _Sex bomb, sex bomb, I’m a sex bomb_ zu singen, diesmal lauter und von einer wellenartigen Bewegung ihrer ausgestreckten Armen begleitet. Auch andere Kadetten, die wie sie in ihrer Pause in der Cafeteria Unterschlupf gesucht hatten, waren mittlerweile auf die kleine Gesangseinlage aufmerksam geworden und feuerten die Orionerin lachend und klatschend an.

Zu mehr als einem zweiten Durchlauf des kurzen Refrains kam es jedoch nicht. Denn plötzlich ging das Licht aus und tauchte die gesamte Umgebung in undurchdringliche Finsternis. Augenblicklich brach Panik aus.

Man könnte meinen, die Kadetten der Starfleet Academy wären auf so eine Kleinigkeit wie einen plötzlichen Stromausfall vorbereitet und alle würden still an Ort und Stelle warten, bis die Notbeleuchtung ansprang. Versammelt war die Zukunft einer der größten Flotte an Raumschiffsoffizieren, die der Alpha-Quadrant je gesehen hatte. Jeder von ihnen hatte Eignungstests und Prüfungssimulationen bestehen müssen, um überhaupt angenommen zu werden.

Und doch war keiner von ihnen darauf vorbereitet, als sie Hals über Kopf in ihr erstes Abenteuer geworfen wurden, als flackernd die dürftigen Notleuchten zum Leben erwachten. Dies war eine Praxiserfahrung, die keiner von ihnen jemals vergessen sollte – am allerwenigsten die Academy selbst.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Vorgaben

\- Wörterkette: Humbug (Phanes)

\- Charakter 1 (Jim Kirk) will eine Halloween-Party planen

\- Charakter 8 geht ein Lied nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und muss es ständig singen

\- plötzliches Ereignis: Stromausfall


End file.
